


City of the Angeles

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written thirty years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of the Angeles

City of the Angels

where children walk the streets of night  
selling their bodies for promises  
of love  
of fame  
of a place to sleep  
where the lost and lonely gather, sharing  
their isolation with freeway interchanges  
and the concrete names of stars they'll  
never see  
light blinded  
metal clad  
freedom deceived  
where god dwells in a bullet-proof house of  
glass with one-way mikes and fast lanes have  
no exits.

Los Angeles

where coyotes howl in the canyons at a  
smog-blurred moon and bobcats prowl the  
hillsides in search of prey  
sage scented  
sprawling giant  
sleeping in the sun  
where angels are paper cutouts on billboard  
ads and a halo can be bought for a  
publicist's fee  
tanned faces  
desperate eyes  
waning dreams  
where death comes with the rending scream of  
steel on steel or in quiet gasps in the  
deserted alleys of night

Nuestra Senora la Reina de Los Angeles, pray for us.


End file.
